How to Fly Your Windmill
by THEdragon-of-rainbows
Summary: The rather eventful story of Noodle's flying windmill, involving eBay and a trip to the Mall. Oneshot, no pairings.


**Okay, I think I'm getting more confident with this 'fanfiction' thing! This one is longer that my last two, perhaps not as crazy and random, but still fairly funny.**

**As usual, none of the characters belong to me, including the windmill island and Kong Studios. The group of random girls, however, I made up, but I don't really care about them.**

* * *

"We need our next video to have something no-one else has!" Murdoc's voice echoed through Kong Studios. The band had spent a very long amount of time trying to come up with ideas for a spectacular new music video.

"Well I've already suggested an army of half-mechanical armadillo-cats, but nooooo, that's 'a bad idea'!" Russel replied angrily as he walked down the halls towards his room. Murdoc had been following him all through Kong, bugging him and constantly asking him for ideas. Noodle had given up already and gone back to her own room, and 2-D hand been sent away from the conversation because Murdoc figured he couldn't think of anything, even if he tried. Russel, however, was only coming up with ideas involving his taxidermy 'masterpieces'.

"Well fine, but when I come up with a fantastic new revolutionary idea I won't be giving YOU any credit!" Murdoc grumbled before storming off to Noodle's room. He opened to door slowly, hearing the noise of a television coming from inside.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Noodle yelled. Murdoc dodged the Game Boy that went flying past his head and walked in anyway. Noodle was watching some fantasy anime movie. Ignoring the angry looks Noodle was giving him, he watched the television screen and noticed a large, magical flying landmass.

"We could have one of those in our next video, it could be very symbolic, like a symbol of love and freedom." Noodle suggested. "It would have to just be a model hanging from a ceiling in the background, of course."

"No way, I'm getting the real deal!" Murdoc said, a huge, demonic grin forming on his face. "We have to make it look, y'know... Convincing!"

Noodle gave Mike a confused look. The monkey, who was sitting next to Mudoc's foot, just blinked curiously. "But they don't actually exist, Murdoc..." The guitarist said, a little worried.

"We're cartoons, we can get or do anything we want!" Murdoc laughed, kicking Mike across the room. Mike went flying into the face of Shaun Ryder's huge disembodied head. Full of enthusiasm, the bass player rushed down to his dirty little Winnebago and was on his laptop browsing through eBay withing less than a minute. Wiggling his nasty long fingers and taking a gulp of alcohol, Murdoc thought of what to type in.

"Japanese fantasy magical wierd anime type stuff" He entered. One result came up.

_'FLYING ISLAND W/WINDMILL NEW W/O TAGS GOOD CONDITION' _it read. Murdoc clicked on it and read the description.

_'Approx. 40m in length, 35m in height (Including windmill). Authentic cutting-edge Japanese technology. Comes complete with working flight controls, a layer of grass and trees.'_

However, Murdoc was a little(Very) drunk and read the description as 'If you buy this, you'll get all the ladies and be famous 4evaaaaa!', so he ended up placing a bid. Not surprisingly, he was the only bidder.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

"Murdoc, can't we at least have ONE wheeled turtle?" Russel begged. "It would be so c-"

*Ding!*

Murdoc walked over the the door of Kong Studios and pretty much kicked it open. To his surprise, there was no-one there. He looked on the ground and there were no packages delivered on the doorstep.

"Bloody pranksters... Think they're all that..." Murdoc mumbled as he was about to step back inside. Then he looked up. "WHAAAT THE FUUUUUU-"

2-D and Russel came running out to see what Murdoc was yelling about. The three men stood with their mouths open in awe. Tethered to one of the pillars outside the building was a HUGE chunk of land with a red and white windmill placed elegantly on top of it. And the thing was FLOATING mid-air, drifting back and forth gently in the wind.

"Wow, being delivered a little guitarist in a FedEx crate was one thing, but now this?" 2-D said, not taking his eyes of the big flying island.

"Mudz, WHAT THE HELL have you been doing without telling us...?" Russel asked, his voice sounding both angry and shaky at the same time. Murdoc walked over closer to floating landmass, biting his lip slightly, wondering if he made a bad decision. Moments later, Noodle walked out drinking a glass of water, to see what the commotion was about. When she looked up, she didn't spit a mouthful of water every comedy-style, Noodle just froze still and the water dribbled out of her mouth and all over herself.

"Murdoc, you actually obtained one?" She exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do with that thing at Kong Studios?"

"With this... Thing... We're going to make a LEGENDARY music video." Murdoc said as he turned around to face his bandmates. "We're going to get so rich... Everyone will love it. Besides, we need more money, having something that huge shipped all the way from Japan is NOT cheap!"

"So... it's just a prop?" 2-D asked nervously, wondering what kind of music video Murdoc actually had in mind.

"Of course it is, dullard!" Murdoc snapped at the singer. "And YOU are going to sing about it!"

"... You want me to sing... About... The windmill?" 2-D asked, scratching his blue hair.

"Yes, now go, GO!" Murdoc yelled, pushing 2-D back into the building. Noodle's expression of shock suddenly turned into joy. She ran over to the pillar and began climbing the rope like some kind of monkey. Because you and I both know that the Gorillaz have this 'thing' for monkeys. She jumped onto the front of the island and sat on the grass, looking at the windmill.

"It's so pretty..." She said to herself, then she called out to Murdoc and Russel "Can I keep it? Please please pleeeeaaaase?"

* * *

*A few months later*

"NOOOOOODDDDDLLLLLEEEEE!" 2-D called out. "Noodle, where are you?" The singer had looked everywhere for the guitarist but could not find her. "NOOODD-"

"Stop yelling, 2-D." Russel moaned. "She's not here with us."

"What! No... this can't be happening!" 2-D said, falling onto his knees and putting his face in his hands. "I... I can still hear her ghostly little voice saying... 'Get the cool shoe shine'..."

"She's not dead, fool, she's just not here at Kong." Russel said with a sigh, turning off the CD player which was playing 19-2000. "Murdoc dropped her off at the shopping mall an hour ago. Apparently she didn't want any of us going with her because we're 'embarrassing' or something. Huh."

*BANG!*

"What is that banging!" Murdoc yelled angrily.

*BANG!*

"Stop it banging!" Murdoc yelled again as he stepped outside onto the balcony/deck thing. It was a fairly windy day and there was a huge shadow over him.

*BANG!*

The angry bass player was showered with bits of dirt and small stones. Looking up, he noticed- in fact, it was hard NOT to notice- Noodle's flying windmill island hovering above him. With every gust of wind, the island drifted into the wall of the building. Upon further examination, it appeared that the two back ropes tied to the pillars outside Kong had come loose. Now only the front rope, tied to the balcony, was keeping the island from flying away. This meant that the floating landmass would continuously hit the building over and over, like a drifting boat incorrectly tied to a jetty, until someone got off their lazy butt and did something about it.

"Bloody thing... Did Noodle REALLY have to keep that prop?" Murdoc said to himself. "I'm gonna get rid of that thing, someday, somehow." Not long later, Murdoc had convinced the drummer and the singer to help him reattach the ropes. Obviously THEY didn't want to put up with the constant loud banging either. Murdoc was holding one of the side ropes and 2-D had a strong grip on the other, but his long twig-arms couldn't pull the island an inch from it's position.

"Gimme that!" Russel said, snatching the rope from 2-D's hands. With all his effort, the drummer gave the rope a mighty pull.

"Wait, not y-AHHH!" Murdoc squealed as the whole island tilted to one side and hit Kong again. The was an even louder bang, but this time it was accompanied by a loud CRASH, and bits of wood falling onto the ground. Shielding his black eyes from the sun, 2-D glanced at the windmill. One of the sails had been shattered.

"Oh Russ, Noodle's gonna freak out when she sees that!" 2-D said nervously. "She really loves that windmill, and you broke it!"

Despite the broken sail, the island still stayed airborne. Murdoc pulled his rope and turned the back end of it back into its original position, facing away from Kong. When the sun shone of the side of the island 2-D and Russel were facing, they knew the broken sail wasn't the only problem they were facing. Someone had spray-painted 'Gorillaz f*** off' in huge letters on the side of the island! Next to it was a picture of something which could have either been a hand giving the middle finger or male private parts. Whatever it was, it was offensive.

"Ahhh, crap, not again!" Murdoc yelled, having had a similar graffiti problem on the day 'Feel Good Inc.' was filmed. "We need to somehow hide this before I have to pick up N-"

_"MmmmmMotorola, I can't talk right now, I'm naked..."_

"Instantly recognizing his own ringtone, Murdoc nervously answered his mobile phone, hoping the person on the other end wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hello Murdoc, I'm having lots of fun here, but I would like to come back to Kong Studios now!" Noodle said.

"Uhmmm... We're having a bit of a... Situation... Here, so could you wait... I dunno... another thirty minutes or something?"

"But Murdoc, it's dangerous to be out here alone!" Noodle replied anxiously. "What if a stranger tries to kidnap me or something? I know I have kick-butt self defense skills, but what if they have guns?"

"Fine. I'll be there... Soon..." Murdoc mumbled. He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket.

"You two, just try to reattach that thing while I pick up Noodle from the mall..." Murdoc said, somewhat threateningly. "And try to hide the broken sail and the graffiti... somehow..." He then went down to the carpark and got into the Geep. When he turned the key, the vehicle started, but the engine was making weird noises and the Geep refused to move, even though it had plenty of fuel.

"What! No, NOOO!" Murdoc grumbled loudly, grabbing his hair and resisting the urge to rip it out. "It was working fine an hour and a half ago!" Murdoc then kicked the Geep and it fell apart. He wasn't going to pick up Noodle in his horrid, yet beloved Winnebago, so he only had one other option.

Outside Kong, 2-D and Russel were arguing with eachother and the ropes had somehow tied together in a huge quadruple-knot. Murdoc came running out, looking like he was hesitating to speak.

"You two, don't tie that thing down."He finally said. "We're taking it for a little trip."

* * *

Meanwhile, Noodle was pacing back and forth outside the shopping mall in front of a group of other young teen girls she had met and made friends with.

"Urrggh, they're taking soooo long!" Noodle complained. One of the other girls walked up to her.

"They're probably just stuck in traffic or something, it'll be fine!" She reassured.

* * *

"Ha! All those suckers stuck in heavy traffic will be so jealous!" Murdoc laughed as the island lifted higher and higher. Soon, the island had reached the clouds. Unfortunately, none of the three men knew how to fly the thing properly like Noodle did. As the strong wind blew, the whole island rocked back and forth and the broken windmill sails wobbled instead of spinning gracefully as the usually did.

"Make it stop!" 2-D whimpered, clinging onto one of the trees that surrounded the windmill. "I wanna go down, DOWN!" Sighing, Russel went inside the tall, striped windmill and climbed the stairs. Murdoc and 2-D followed. To their surprise, at the very top was a control room full of complicated buttons and controls!

"What th- Okay, NO-ONE touch anything!" Murdoc said. "That means you, face-ache!" Russel picked up a book titled 'How to Fly Your Windmill' and opened it.

"Under no circumstances should you attempt a barrel roll." He read out, before flicking to a more useful page. "The island can be set to autopilot, and can then be set to 'wander' or a destination can be set." hearing this, Murdoc looked at the 'Autopilot' screen, which was set to wander. He then changed it to 'set destination' and put the mall as a target.

Russel continued reading. "The altitude of flight can also be adjust-" The bass player snatched the book from the drummer's hands and stared intensely at it, before pressing a button. The whole island descended slowly, but to everyone on board, it certainly was a weirder feeling than being on an elevator.

"Wow, we should've taken this for a spin earlier, this windmill is really cool!" 2-D said, sounding like an overly-excited child. "But it doesn't mill grain?" The island was now flying more stably and steadily and was heading towards the mall. 2-D stood out near the front of it, looking out, while Russel blasted 'Dare' on the CD player and Murdoc was busily writing something down on paper.

* * *

"Hey, isn't this that song you were telling us about?" One of Noodle's new friends said, cupping her hand behind her ear and listening into the distance. Noodle looked around and heard it to. Then she glanced into the sky and realised that Murdoc was NOT picking her up in the Geep as she planned.

"Oh crap." Noodle mumbled to herself before mumbling various swear words in Japanese. Her bandmates lowered the huge landmass onto a few people's cars, crushing them, and waved to her.

"Hey Noodle, I know you're having fun with your friends there, but it's time to come back to Kong, with us!" 2-D called out. Noodle's friends stared and backed away in shock while Noodle covered her face with embarrassment. She was being called out to by three rather creepy-looking men, on a huge flying landmass with a broken windmill and offensive graffiti on it. And they were playing 'Dare' loudly, which captured the attention of they very few people who hadn't already turned their heads.

"Sorry, I... I have to go." Noodle whispered to the other girls before sheepishly darting over to her flying island and climbing onto it. Here new friends were still staring with shocked faces as it lifted into the sky again. Noodle sat silently on the soft grass for the whole trip home, red-faced, while Murdoc continued to write on his booklet of paper. When they finally returned, Noodle had forgiven her banmates. She helped them properly tether the windmill to the building.

"It's okay guys, the sails can be replaced, and the spray paint can be chipped off." Noodle said, with a slight chuckle. "As much trouble as this crazy flying island has brought us, I still treat it like gold and hope to enjoy it's beauty forever..." Noodle looked up at the floating windmill and smiled. Suddenly, Murdoc approached her.

"Uhm, yeah, speaking of which..." He said, handing the guitarist the papers. "Here's my idea for the script for the El Mañana video..."


End file.
